


Metalic steps

by LarsArtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt
Summary: After a case that didn't go as good as wanted, the best thing is just to try to relax and think in what you did wrongBut if you find a hungry cat, LED on its temple, it's difficult to focus in other things that aren't the animal
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Metalic steps

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay so this is a gift for Limchi (still don't know how to tag people here)  
Wanted a fic where Gavin adopted an android cat, I fell in love with the idea and did this little fic!  
Hope you enjoy it!

There are times when the case isn't successful or it is, but with a lit of damage done and feeling bad even tho you did your work  
When that happens to them, once a month or so, they like to buy some drinks, seat in a lonely place in a quiet place, and vent until they feel just a little bit more.

Gavin always was more mentally devastated than Nines, that didn't mean he wasn't hurted nor felt bad for what happened.  
And if only the fact that they had to kill the suspect, they attacked them and they killed them because self defense, Gavin was feeling specially bad that day for reasons he didn't know.  
Fortunately they didn't hurt any of the two agents, but to be honest, mental damage sometimes can be much worse than physical pain.

And even if the rest of the police agents, even their Captain told them it wasn't their fault and just did it to save their lifes, it didn't chage anything, it just made it worse

So they were there, alone in the park next to their house. Gavin drinking a boiling cup of coffee of a near shop while Nines just took some sips of his thirum bottle, the one that Gavin insisted to buy him even tho he didn't need or want it at that moment but drink from it anyways to make Gavin feel better.

When Gavim drank the last drop of coffee, saying goodbye to his taste buds because he totally burned them, started to talk about how everything went wrong.  
Nines almost never said anything when Gavin was venting, he knew he appreciated more people who listen at that kind of moments, but thst time he asked for the android's opinion. An opinion that wasn't very different from Gavin's.  
They could have done everything better, do something to prevent the suspect's death, and sure it was their fault they were dead now, because they weren't good enough to neutralize the suspect without killing them.

Gavin said they were just the worst cops ever and there were two options: or anyone could see it, or they do but they don't want to tell.  
Nines agreed with his words, blaming himself for not being able to do anything even tho he's the most advanced android, Gavin preferring not to comment and just looking down, dissapointed with all the situation, and more, with himself

While they were inmersed in that conversations, they both heard a metalic sound, like steps, and looked like it was going in their direction.  
Nines already adopted a defensive position in case it wasn't the best of things, afterall they were in a lonely park at night, but he had to calm down when under the light of a streetlight they saw a grey with white striped cat.  
An android cat to be more specific, a little blue LED on it's temple, spinning pacefully as it was coming closer to them.

It had it's front left leg damaged, and its synthskin had dissapear from that part, that's why the metallic sound. It looked at Nines' bottle of medical thirium and Gavin noticed the animal's eyes shone for a second as it's LED changed to a bright yellow. It seated right in fron of Nines and let out a sad meow.  
Gavin couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Guess it wants your drink, Nines."

Nines looked at the bottle and then to the cat. He didn't need more of it anyways, so he asked Gavin to make a bowl with his hands and he poured the thirium in them. Gavin then slowly got on his knees and put his hands with the blue liquid inside near the cat's face, when it could reach the thirium.  
The cat sniffed Gavin's hands and started to drink from them anxious, without making pauses to breath.

"I didn't know android pets existed."

"They are really less popular than organic ones, but it's a better option to people who are allergic to their fur."

"It has sense." Gavin said, focusing again in the cat, who was licking his fingers until there wasn't painted with blue, looking for some more thirium to drink.  
When the cat finished, it started to rub against Gavin's hand while purring.  
He smiled and started to pet slowly its head and then its back, the little android making content noises when Gavin's warm hands caressed and scratched carefully his body.

"You were hungry, right, little... guy.?" 

He turned to Nines, who scanned the cat and confirmed he was a male.  
Gavin's smile went a bit sad when he looked at the damaged leg, the one that showed the animal's chassis "I see you're hurted too" Gavin said, having only a meow as answer.  
He took the animal in his arms, he getting confortable in them, purring at the warmth of his body. Gavin seated again at Nines' side, the bigger android petting the little cat in silence, eyes closed. His hand removing his synthskin to interface with the other android and check his memory.  
Gavin waited a couple of seconds until Nines opened them again, a not very happy shine in his eyes.

"Their owners abandonated him. They wanted to go to some vacation place and they didn't admit animal, not even android ones. They didn't have no one to take care of him, so they left him out of the house, alone."

Gavin looked down to the now asleep android without saying anything, and gave Nines 'The Look'.  
He just rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"You really have a weak point for cats, Gavin."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't like the idea of letting him here either, and these days animal shelters are full...You think they would get jealous of him?"

"That lazy bastards? If they can't even get up from bed when I'm making it, they aren't going to care about his presence."

"And accept him?"

Gavin's expression changed a bit. "Cats aren't like humans, they don't... hate the way we do." He put his head on Nines' shoulder, due he couldn't hold his hand if he was already holding the cat, and smiled softly at the android.

"Everything is going to be okay, this little guy is coming with us and we are going to spoil them as much as we do with the rest of our kids."

"I always found weird you call our cats like that." Nines smiled back at Gavin.

"'Found?' Like, you don't do it now?"

"Got used to it." 

Gavin let out a quiet laugh and got up again. "Well, better if we leave, right?"

"Aren't we going to give him first a name?" Nines said, getting up too, both starting walking at their house's direction.

"You're Robocop so he will be Robocat!"

"Wow, how original." Nines clapped sarcastic at Gavin's idea.

"You know I suck at names! Give you then a better one than mine!"

"I was thinking about Fae. Fae dragons aren't hostile with humans and have the size of a cat, so, I tought about that name."

Gavin was silent for a moment "Damn, you suck at names too." he jocked.

"We'll think about one when we arrive home, or search it on Google, the easiest to do option."

Nines nooded smiling and they continued talking, like they were meant to do there. But this time not making them feel guilty for that mision, the one they luckly got to forget for some minutes thanks to the cat. Instead, their conversation was around the little animal and what to do once they were at home: trying to repair his leg, give him thirium, investigate if android pets need to get vaccinated...  
Maybe the day started and continued being a complete disaster. But at least the end of it was one of the best that could happen


End file.
